


Public Displays of Affection

by AustinB



Series: Stucky Wonderland [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Natasha had said to him once, ages ago, came rushing back to him. He stopped walking and Bucky turned in front of him, effectively shielding him from the target’s view, but exposing his own back to the danger. A flash of annoyance and affection rushed through Steve and somehow made his next words easier to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

Having Bucky back was the greatest joy of Steve’s life. It made him forget sometimes that he was a man out of time, made him feel less like a cartoon character and more like himself again.

Being back in the field with Bucky at his side took him back to the Howling Commandos days. Of course, it was decidedly less fun when their missions went to shit, which happened all too often for Steve’s liking, and which was showing all signs of happening again.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Bucky had asked, when Steve had voiced that thought the last time they’d found themselves in a certain creek without the proverbial paddle. It was a very Bucky thing to say, and even six months after being cleared again for fieldwork, it still thrilled Steve.

It was a crowded Saturday afternoon and they were strolling casually through a pedestrian mall, Bucky at Steve’s left and slightly behind, glancing around with one hand in his pocket as they tried not to draw attention. Steve was fighting every instinct that was screaming at him to run for cover. But it was clear their tail hadn’t quite zeroed in on them yet. 

Steve caught sight of one of the targets up ahead, coming toward them.

“Ten o'clock,” he said quietly to Bucky, who moved only his eyes to glance at the scowling man in black who was clearly an operative.

Steve scanned the area quickly for anything they could put between the two of them and the oncoming trouble. A spindly tree growing up from a ring of dirt through the pavers was the only prop within distance.

He felt Bucky tense and knew he needed to do something quick before the Winter Soldier made an appearance to get them out of this jam. 

Something Natasha had said to him once, ages ago, came rushing back to him. He stopped walking and Bucky turned in front of him, effectively shielding him from the target’s view, but exposing his own back to the danger. A flash of annoyance and affection rushed through Steve and somehow made his next words easier to say.

“Kiss me,” he said, stepping into Bucky’s space, still keeping his eyes just over Bucky’s shoulder, at the operative who was rapidly approaching. Having been three years out of the ice, Steve had spent enough time thinking about it to have gotten used to the idea that men could be together now. The freedom was thrilling, not that he’d had any chance to practice it, until now. 

Bucky was standing there blinking at him, and Steve felt a blush heat his cheeks. They didn’t really have time for him to stammer an explanation, so he channeled Natasha’s cool, clipped demeanor.

“Public displays of affection make people–”

Bucky effectively silenced him by placing his mouth neatly over Steve’s. His hands, one gloved, framed Steve’s face. Bucky pushed closer, pressing their bodies together from chest to knee, as he slanted his mouth and Steve parted his lips with a surprised sigh.

Steve was vaguely aware that the target must have passed by now, but Bucky showed no signs of stopping. In fact, he pressed closer, swiping his tongue against Steve's. It pulled a noise out of Steve's throat that almost sounded like a growl that he hadn’t known he was capable of making. Bucky apparently enjoyed the sound, and he licked his tongue into Steve’s mouth again to chase it.

Bucky’s hands had traveled down to Steve’s chest, and then around his back to glide over the muscles there. Steve had only the wherewithal to tangle his fingers in Bucky’s hair that he loved so much, and let himself be ravaged.

At some point, awareness returned, despite Bucky’s sincere attempts to kiss it away.

“I think we lost him,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips.

“Who?” Bucky replied, a wicked grin spreading slowly across his red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> An old snippet from Tumblr I thought I'd share with you.
> 
> stuckylikeglue.tumblr.com


End file.
